Cold Breeze
by nopickup
Summary: tears streamed down Sanji's cheeks, but Nami was there to wipe it away..


**Cold Breeze**

_By Nopickup_

"Nami, where are you my lovable Nami? I prepared a very special dish just for you. Nami…" Sanji called out as he held the plate containing his specialty, which he cooked for Nami.

"Hey Sanji, what is it?" Nami asked him.

"Ah, there you are my lovable Nami. Here, I prepared a very special dish. Taste it." Sanji told her, excited.

"Ah, thanks Sanji." Nami took the plate and smiled.

Sanji gave the plate and danced like he was floating in heaven. And then, Luffy came.

"Wow, that's so delicious. Can I taste it, Nami?" Luffy asked.

"Ah, of course Luffy." Nami gladly gave the plate to Luffy.

Sanji then became wild when Luffy was about to taste the dish.

"Aaaah! Luffy, what are you doing?! That is for Nami." Sanji screamed.

"Why? What's the problem? Nami gave it to me! Hmmm… Sanji this really tastes good." Luffy told Sanji as he munched on the dish.

"Luffy, give it back! It's not for you. It's for my dear, lovely Nami."

Nami just laughed as she watched Sanji and Luffy quarrel.

-99-99-99-99-99-

Luffy was in the kitchen looking for food to eat when Sanji came.

"Hey Luffy, what are you doing there? You're going to eat again? You never have enough." Sanji told him.

"Ah, let me. Anyway, can you prepare a very delicious dish for me tonight? Make it for two. And make it very special, okay?"

"Okay, but why for two? Ah, one meal is not enough for you. Okay, I get it. Sure, later."

"Thanks Sanji. You're really a good cook."

"Yah, but stop munching on those because you might eat them all up."

-99-99-99-99-99-

"Hey Sanji, what are you doing there?" Zoro asked Sanji.

"Ah, I'm preparing the food Luffy requested me." Sanji answered.

"Really?!" Zoro asked, shocked.

"Yah. And why do you seem so shock there? Ah, wait. I'll just call Luffy."

Sanji walked away and Zoro followed him. Sanji called Luffy and told him that the dish he requested was already done. Luffy thanked him and quickly went away.

"Ah, what are you saying a while ago?" Sanji asked Zoro after Luffy went away.

"You actually agreed to prepare that food?" Zoro continued.

"Yah why? What's wrong with that? I'm the cook here and I should serve our captain food."

"Yah, you're right. Anyway, Nami was just one of those girls for you."

"What? What about Nami? What does she have to do with this?"

"Ha? You don't know? You prepared Luffy's food and you don't know?"

"Ha? What, what? I prepared him two dishes because I know one is not enough for him."

"You really don't know?"

"Why? What should I know?"

"Are you serious?"

"Aaah! I'm serious. C'mon tell me already. What is it?"

"Wow, I can't believe it. The reason why Luffy made you cook a dish for two is, it's for him and Nami."

"Nami?! Why? Why Nami?" Sanji asked, getting paranoid.

"You also don't know?"

"Know what?"

"I can't believe it. Okay, Luffy likes Nami. You don't know that?"

"What?! Luffy likes my lovable Nami?" Sanji yelled, getting more paranoid.

"Anyway, I know it's not a problem with you because Nami is just one of those girls you like."

Zoro then left. After that, Sanji became stiff. He was shocked. He couldn't believe what he had heard. He then went to the place where he prepared the dish Luffy had requested. When he got there, he couldn't believe what his eyes saw. His eyes got round. He saw Luffy and Nami having a romantic dinner. He then lost energy. He went to his room and was out of his mind. He sat down on his bed, bended his knees, and leaned his head on it.

-99-99-99-99-99-

Sanji was sitting on his bed when Luffy suddenly came in.

"Hey Sanji, that was really a very delicious dish. Thanks." Luffy told him gladly as he went in. But he became curious when he saw Sanji looking sad.

"Hey Sanji, why are looking sad there? The food you prepared was great. So what's the problem?"

Sanji then looked at Luffy.

"Is it true that you really like Nami?" Sanji asked in a low voice.

"Yah, why, you don't know?"

Sanji's ears enlarged and his eyes got round after hearing Luffy.

"Anyway, it's alright with you, right? Because you don't take Nami seriously, right? And I know it's just fine because we both like her. Wahahahahaha!!!"

Sanji then went out of his room.

"Hey Sanji, where are you going?" Luffy asked as Sanji went away.

-99-99-99-99-99-

Sanji went outside the ship. He leaned on the bars there, faced the ocean, and breathed fresh air.

_Does it really look like that? _Sanji asked himself when Nami called him from behind.

"Sanji…"

Sanji then faced her.

"… what are you doing out here? It's already late."

Sanji's eyes glistened when he saw Nami. He became stiff.

"What are you doing here? C'mon, let's go inside. It's getting cold out here already."

Sanji didn't reply for a while. And then…

"Nami, do you like Luffy?" Sanji asked, kinda paranoid.

"Ha? Ahmm… I like Luffy. He's so naughty and…"

"Nami, I may have treated you like other girls. I may have showed you kindness like other girls. You may think that I just like you like those other girls. But Nami…"

Sanji closed his eyes and tears started running down his cheeks.

"… Nami… you may not know but… you're the most special girl for me. My feelings for you are not like those for other girls. You're the most special for me and I can't stand it knowing that you like Luffy also."

Nami was stunned. He stared at Sanji while he was crying hard. Sanji then felt Nami's hand on his cheek, wiping away his tears. He opened his eyes and saw Nami smiling at him. His eyes got round.

"Luffy and I are only friends." Nami told him.

"But I thought you like him." Sanji replied.

"Yes I like Luffy. But I only like him as a friend."

Sanji was shaking while Nami held his cheek. Nami then hugged him. Sanji was surprised.

"But I'm happy to hear that from you." Nami smiled as she hugged Sanji.

Sanji couldn't believe what was happening.

"I'm happy to hear that from you." Nami repeated.

Sanji then put his arms around Nami's waist, and closed his eyes.

"I love you Nami."

"I love you too, Sanji."

And then the cold breeze of the night blew Sanji's tears away.

---THE END---


End file.
